


Ab Antiquo

by DerpySeahorseGenes



Series: Big Secret Project [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Based off of Tina-Sapphire's AU, Domestic Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nightmare is known as Nero, Nightmarionne is known as Rione, Their last name is Blackwood-Amsel, alternate universe - humanoid androids, that doesn't have a major impact on this specific thing i just want y'all to know, yes this is important information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySeahorseGenes/pseuds/DerpySeahorseGenes
Summary: Halo giggled. “Mommy, Mommy!”“Yes?”Halo smiled. “Why did you and Daddy have so many babies?”
Relationships: Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Nightmarionne (Five Nights At Freddy's)
Series: Big Secret Project [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723132
Kudos: 6





	Ab Antiquo

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever AO3 post and it's for an AU of a FNaF AU I doubt most of you have heard of.
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> But yeah! This is a little snippet from what me and me lovely co-creator call the "Big Secret Project." It's part of my own little AU which is unofficially called Dystopio for now, and that's based of Tina-Sapphire's AU, which you can find on DeviantArt. I'd recommend you check it out, not only for the story it presents but to get a general feel of the characters(and to know what Nero and Rione even look like).
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

“Daddy?”

“Yes, Halo?”

“I’m cold.”

His father leaned down to wrap his scarf tighter around him. “Stick close to me, then,” he said. “If you want, I can carry you.”

Halo shook his head. “Mommy said that I’m a big boy now! I can handle it!”

“Can you?”

“Mhm!” Halo looked over at his siblings. Evie and Angel were on the swings, going back and forth at the same time. Sera was with Charm, the two of them playing in a big pile of leaves. Even Ariel was there. She was talking to a group of people, a dog held in her arms.

“I wanna play with them.”

“I know, but you can’t right now. Medic said that you weren’t fit for too much playtime. Technically, you shouldn’t even be out here in the first place.”

Halo puffed out his cheeks. “But I wanna play with Charm!”

“And I don’t want you to collapse again.”

Halo yelped as he was suddenly picked up. “Mommy!”

“Don’t you start with me young man,” his mother scolded. He turned to his father. “Honestly, Ri, what were you thinking?”

“I was thinking that our children could have some fun in the autumn sun.”

“You know what Medic said! Halo shouldn’t be out here! You said it yourself!”

“Calm down, Boo Bear.”

“Don’t call me that!”

“Halo’s bundled up nice and warm,” his father said. He pat Halo’s head, which was covered by a wool hat. “As long as he doesn’t do too much, he’ll be fine.”

“This is what got Cassiel sick that one time! You have to take these things more seriously!”

His father stepped closer to his mother. Halo looked up at him. “How long have we been doing this? Forty-six years now, right? And we’ve been doing just fine with all eleven of them.”

“Just fine? You think what happened back then was _just fine?”_

“Mommy? You’re hurting me.”

His mother’s hold on him loosened significantly. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Starlight,” he apologized. “Daddy’s just making Mommy very upset right now, that’s all.”

“You’re the one that’s getting worked up.”

“If you know what’s good for you, you’ll shut up. I can’t believe I had eleven children with you.”

“There can be more if you want.”

His mother deadpanned. “Not. Funny.”

His father wrapped an arm around his mother’s waist, pulling him closer. “You know you want another baby, Nero.”

“I’m going to file for divorce if you keep this up.”

“We’ll still live together.”

“I’ll move out.”

“And what about the kids?”

“I’ll take them with me.”

“How are you supposed to get another baby, then?”

His mother stomped on his father’s foot. Halo giggled. “Mommy, Mommy!”

“Yes?”

Halo smiled. “Why did you and Daddy have so many babies?”

He didn’t get why his mother started to blush, or why his father started laughing. “Oh, Halo Halo Halo,” his father said, still laughing with his words. “Never change.”

“Eh?” Halo blinked. “Daddy?”

“Don’t mind him, sweetheart,” his mother said. “He’s just being a little silly right now.”

“And you’re not silly yourself, dear?”

His mother rolled his eyes. “Let’s go sit down first, okay?” He asked, bouncing Halo as he did. Halo giggled, and he nodded.

There was a bench not too far from where they were. His mother sat down first, holding Halo in his lap. Then his father sat next to his mother. Halo shifted for a moment before finally being comfortable with his place.

“You want to know why Mommy and Daddy have you and your siblings, right?”

Halo nodded. “Mephi told us that we’re weird.”

“And we told you to stop calling your brother Mephi.”

“But Daddy! He likes being called Mephi!”

His mother cleared his throat. “We can have this discussion later,” he said. “Now why did he call us weird, exactly?”

Halo twisted to look up at his mother. “He said that he was talking to some people, and that they said having so many brothers and sisters was weird. Are we weird?”

“To some, yes. But the important thing to remember is that things are only weird if you say they are.”

“Like the puppy?”

“Yes. Just like the puppy.”

“I liked the puppy. But Evie didn’t!”

“It’s just a matter of what you both like.”

“Aren’t we forgetting the original question?”

His mother looked at his father. He sighed, shaking his head. “Right, right. I don’t know what’s up with me today.”

“Stress, darling. I keep telling you to take a break every so often.”

“And I keep telling you that I’m fine.”

“We can debate later. To answer your question, Halo, it’s because we didn’t want any of you to be lonely.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” His father poked Halo’s nose. “The house is so big and there’s no other kids around. You’d be sad if you didn’t have any of your siblings, right?”

Halo nodded after a moment. “Sera leaving makes me sad.”

“See? Perfect reasoning.”

“Then how come Evie and Angel are twins?” Halo pushed his face to his mother’s chest. “And Nat and Cass?”

“Now _that’s_ a bit more complicated.”

“No, it’s not.” His mother briefly let go of Halo to swat at his father. “You know that before you’re born, you’re in Mommy, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, sometimes Mommy’s body decides that one baby would be lonely by itself. So two babies are made instead.”

“But… Nat and Cass had Sera and Mephi, right?”

“True.” His mother readjusted Halo. “But for others, twins are the first of the family. Sometimes they’re the only ones, so they only have each other.”

“Oh. I like having everyone though!”

“We’re not getting rid of anyone, Starlight. You all are going to stay together as a family.”

“No matter how far apart you may be,” his father added.

Halo nodded. “That’s why Sera comes back sometimes, right? And why we’re here now?”

“Exactly.”

His mother leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“No matter what happens, your family is always going to be there for you.”


End file.
